


You're a Shining Star

by KatlnnRotato



Series: Shining Star [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Dogs, Collars, Confusion, Dogboys & Doggirls, Drunken Shenanigans, Emotional Constipation, Fluff, Human Trafficking, M/M, Master/Pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 10:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatlnnRotato/pseuds/KatlnnRotato
Summary: After all the time Lewin spent working with Bon, he couldn't figure the dog out. But now he was sure: Bon hated him.





	You're a Shining Star

"Yes, I'm almost done with the report. I'll have it ready my tomorrow for you to review," Bon said, ears flicking around nervously.

Lewin paid no attention to them, only nodding at Bon's words with a smile on his face."Okay, thanks," he dismissed him, watching with a close eye as Bon quickly scurried away back to his desk.

The movements were so quick and obvious Lewin could only think of one reason why.

"He hates me."

Mephisto looked up at him with a raised eyebrow."I doubt that. He's the only one willing to work with you, after all."

Lewin contemplated that idea, rolling it around his mind."There could be ample reason as to why he works with me. The way he scurries away from me suggests he doesn't like doing it."

"Perhaps he's just nervous. You were awfully handy at the drinking party last night."

"Was I?" Lewin scratched his messy hair, wishing he could have his hat on to tame it."I don't remember."

But if he was handsy, it would make sense. Lewin wasn't drunk often, so he didn't know what type of drunk he was.

"You were, it was an amusing sight," Mephisto laughed, sly smirk on his face."He was bright red at all the love and praise you were giving him. You know he's been craving your approval since he started working here."

"He has?"

Mephisto paused, eyes widening."You didn't know?" And when Lewin shook his head he burst out laughing which only made Lewin even more lost.

Bon was looking for his approval? He wanted him to praise him?

"But I already do that everyday," Lewin's brows furrowed."I've thanked him and told him he did a good job plenty of times."

"Then why don't you try patting his head?"

"...What?"

"Dogs love that kind of thing, you know." Mephisto smirked and Lewin couldn't tell if he was being serious or not."They like when you pet them and tell them they're a good boy."

"But Bon's mostly human, I don't think he would like that. And with him running away from me like he is now, I doubt I'll get the time to do such a thing."

"Well, besides the other dogs in the precinct, you're the person he knows the most here," Mephisto pushed."So at least try it and if things only get worse, then tell him it was my idea. We're already on shaky terms anyways."

Lewin thought about it, wondering if it was really worth it. Bon didn't seem the type to like such a thing but he was also surprisingly soft for his rough exterior, so it might just be worth the risk.

"I'll think about it."

 

=+=

 

_The usual bar Lewin and his coworkers drank at was packed as usual, but they got there right before the rush and enjoyed themselves at a giant table in one of the corners._

_It had gotten to the point in the night where half the table was drunk and the other half was trying to control the drunks while also making conversation with all the other sober people. A couple people had left before the hilarities began but the group was still fairly big and very loud._

_Amidst the chaos a few people tried talking to Bon, who never usually went to such things. But Lewin was going and a few of the other police dogs, so Bon felt like it would be good to come._

_Rin, on his right, had quickly gotten drunk and was sprouting nonsense about his brother while Lewin, on his left, was eerily quiet for how many drinks he had downed. Bon tried to take it easy, unlike them, and listened patiently as Shima rambled on about nothing to him._

_"And so what about you, Bon?" Shima asked, turning the conversation to him which he didn't like."There are so many good people in the force yet you still haven't picked yourself an owner. What is it, waiting for a beauty to pick you up?"_

_Bon winced at the way the conversation was going, but Shima's curiosity made sense since most dogs were eager to find masters._

_"Leave it alone, Shima," Bon grumbled with irritation._

_But idiot Shima ignored him as usual."What about Izumo-chan? Or Homare-chan?"_

_"No!" Lewin interjected instead, leaning over the table towards Shima. Bon had to pull him back a bit so he didn't knock over any drinks."Ryuji's my dog, ya hear me? Mine!"_

_Bon, in shock at what his superior just said, let his hands drop."...Eh?"_

_"No one else can take him, got it?" Lewin continued, pointing threateningly at Shima, but his whole body was wobbling so it was rather pathetic."He's mine! He'll only work with me-hic-after all!"_

_Shima sweat dropped, hands up in mock surrender just to get Lewin to back off as he pushed closer to him."I get it. I get it, so let's calm down, yeah?" He looked to Bon for help."Get your master to back off, would ya?"_

_"He's not my-"_

_"Oh, Ryuji..." Lewin backed off on his own, sliding over to Bon instead with a wide grin."You're mine, right? Right...yes..."_

_"L-Lightning?!"_

_Lewin sat up on his knees, wrapping his hands around Bon's head and pushing his head into his chest while stroking his head."Yes...yes...I know, Ryuji..."_

_Bon couldn't help the fluttering of his heart and sudden feeling of happiness that overcame him. He knew Lewin would never do such a thing to him if he was sober but Bon still couldn't help but enjoy it._

_"And here I thought you were just being stubborn," Shima smiled teasingly."So you do have someone, Bon."_

_"Lightning is not my master."_

_"But you want him to be."_

_"I don't."_

_Shima's smirk widened further."Then why's your tail wagging?"_

_Bon's eyes widened and sure enough, his tail was wagging out of control. He really wished he had more control over it._

_"I've never seen it move so fast." Shima took a sip of his drink."You must really like him."_

_"Course he does," Lewin commented. Of course he would chose now to speak up."He wouldn't be my Ryuji otherwise!"_

_"...But you should really take him home." Shima watched as Lewin continued to pet him and Bon attempted not to blush too hard. Instead, he just brooded and let Lewin do as he pleased._

_"What about you?" Bon asked."Will you be okay?"_

_"Yeah," Shima waved him off."Just go."_

_Bon nodded and proceeded to excuse the two of the from the table. He dragged Lewin upwards and the detective was all too eager to leave the establishment with him. He had an interesting skip in his step and clung onto Bon's arm so he wouldn't fall flat on his face._

_When he stumbled a bit at the door, Bon quickly checked him over."Are you okay, Lightning?"_

_"Master. Call me master, Ryuji!" Lewin looked at him through his matted hair, wide eyes and a wicked smile."That's what all pets call there owners, right?" Bon almost believed he was sober until Lewin let out a hiccup and starting prancing again._

_This whole situation was not good for his heart. At this rate, Bon would not be satisfied with anyone other than Lewin as his master._

 

=+=

 

Lewin didn't last the day. His lack of productivity made Mephisto snicker and Lewin could understand his humor in the whole situation. It was unlike him to think about someone else for so long, but every time Lewin started to work his mind would drift off.

Was he really so handsy at the drinking party to make Bon uncomfortable or was it as Mephisto said? Was he really looking for praise? Was he not satisfied with what Lewin gave him?

Thoughts scrambling his mind, Lewin gave up on work and focused on Bon. It was a first, for him to go over to the dogs desk, but Lewin needed to see him right away and test this theory.

Bon's desk was only a row or so away from his and was tidy as Lewin expected. Bon was always cleaning up after him so of course his own space would be pristine. There were a few knick knacks but mainly it was just papers, pens, and a monitor.

When Lewin approached, Bon looked surprised and also like he wanted to bolt. Lewin still didn't understand but kept his ground."How's the report going, Bon?"

"Ah..." Bon seemed to snap himself out of whatever daze he was in and looked back at his monitor where he was writing the report."It's going well. Though could you check this paragraph over?" Bon pointed to it on the monitor."I've been having some trouble with it and I'm wondering if it sounds okay."

"Let me see," Lewin leaned over, reading the blinding text on the screen. Bon's reports were perfect as usual. He couldn't understand why he was always so concerned about them, they always turned out great.

As Lewin finally finished and pulled back from the screen, Bon looked at him expectantly. He was nervous, as he usually was about such things.

Lewin let out a bright smile."It's perfect, Ryuji!" And then he decided it was time to test that theory.

With a steady hand he reached up placed it on Ryuji's soft hair right between his large dog ears."Good job!" And he ruffled his hair, ears flopping back and forth with the motion and Lewin felt he could get used to such a thing. Bon's hair was really nice.

Bon's mouth opened and closed but no sound came out. He just stared at Lewin with brightening eyes and burning cheeks."Tha-Thank you..." he choked out, giddy from the sudden praise.

Lewin gave him one last smile and left, wondering if everything would be alright now. On his way back, he noticed Bon's tail wagging out of control and all his theories were confirmed.

Bon really did want him to be his owner.

 

=+=

 

_All of the dogs working at the police station were found in the Dalmatian Case. The station had busted a major dog trafficking ring and were left with a bunch of dogs without homes. Majority of the dogs were reunited with their families but there was still a hefty amount of dogs that had no place to call home. The police offered those who wanted to stay with open arms, since their enhanced bodies would be of good use, and the rest were helped by the government to find homes._

_The first time Bon met Lewin was after the ring had been busted. He wouldn't even call it a meeting, since they only spoke indirectly to one another. Like all the other saved dogs, he was being questioned in the back on an ambulance and was soon left alone with a warm blanket wrapped around his body. Humans rushed past him and Bon wondered idly what would happened next. He was one of the many dogs without a home and while he was happy to get out of the cramped cages they kept all the dogs in, he was scared for the future._

_Lewin had been discussing things with one of his coworkers when he noticed Bon sitting in the back of one of the ambulances, or more specifically, his tail which looked awkwardly bent. Excusing himself, he found one of the paramedics and had them come look at the dogs tail._

_The two of them spoke through the paramedic about his situation and Lewin barely even spared him a glance before leaving. Bon didn't forget his small act of kindness and decided, when it was time to make a decision about which road he was going to take, that he would become a police dog._

_When he officially joined the force, he noticed he was in the same branch as Lewin and jumped at the opportunity to work with him. After that, he didn't know when it was that he wanted Lewin to become his owner but at some point that was the only thought that would come to mind when he saw Lewin._

_The ever-strange Lightning was a mystery so Bon didn't know what to expect if he asked him to be his master but he could only think negatively. So instead, he tried his best to always be in Lewin's favor to the point where he was already calling him master inside his head._

_It was painful._

 

=+=

 

"Seems he doesn't hate you anymore," Mephisto noticed with a smug hum."I was right, wasn't I?"

"It makes sense that you would know more than I do," Lewin shrugged back, yet he didn't want to give Mephisto all the credit. He didn't need to inflate his ego even more."I've never been good with emotions."

"Then a dog should be easy to take care of. They show everything in those add ons of theirs." Mephisto cupped his hands on the top of his head to mimic ears."I'm truly surprised you had so much trouble."

"They take work. I had to go buy him a collar and have to groom him and praise him all the time," Lewin listed off on his fingers, far off look in his eyes."Though I guess he cleans the apartment and gets me food so that makes up for it. Pets dogs only make a mess."

"Eh, but petting a dog soothes the soul."

Lewin smiled, as if recalling something."I guess." He then hopped out of his chair, smile only growing."Well, I'll be going home now."

"Alright," Mephisto waved."Give your new dog my blessings."

"No way."

Lewin walked to the entrance of the station where Bon was waiting for him. Bon noticed him the minute he walked out, probably picking up on his smell, and perked to greet his owner. His tail wagged out of control.

"Sorry for making you wait," Lewin said, ruffling his hair with a grin.

Bon's head dipped down to give him more access."It's okay. I barely got out with everyone harassing me about my collar."

Lewin looked down at the new collar they just bought yesterday. It was a simple dark blue leather collar with Lewin's name and contact information on the inside because having anything dangle in the front would be bothersome for their line of worked. Bon had picked everything out since Lewin had no idea what to do and seemed to like it plenty. Lewin just thought it was strange to see something on his neck for once.

"How's it been?" Lewin asked."Is it chaffing you at all?"

"No," Bon held it fondly, smile on his face."It's perfect."

Lewin thought it would be irritating but left it alone."Well, that's good. Let me know if anyone at work tries anything because you're taken. As your owner, I cant let that slide."

"Of course, master." Bon had a giddy smile on his face that he tried to conceal. Lewin really was his owner now. He couldn't believe it.

"Good." Lewin couldn't stop himself from ruffling Bon's hair again, heart doing strange flips."Now, let's go home."


End file.
